


Asami the Korrabender

by Raziel12



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as powerful as Korra was, there was one person who was even more powerful, a person who could, with but a flick of her wrist, command the Avatar who commanded the elements… her name was Asami. Chapter 30: Korra, I choose you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami the Korrabender

**Asami the Korrabender**  
 _  
Korra was the Avatar, the master of all four elements. A flick of her wrist could conjure flame, hurl earth, throw water, or summon a gale. When she really put her mind to it, there was very, very little that she couldn’t do._

_Create a giant tidal wave? Check._

_Start a raging inferno? Check._

_Accidentally make a seething hurricane? Check._

_Cause a disastrous earthquake? Check._

_But as powerful as Korra was, there was one person who was even more powerful, a person who could, with but a flick of her wrist, command the Avatar who commanded the elements…_

_Her name was Asami._  
  
X X X  
 **  
****Example #1**  
  
Asami glanced up from the paperwork she was filling out. “Korra,” she said sweetly. “Do you think you could heat up my tea?”

And, just like that, Korra used a little bit of bending to heat up Asami’s tea.  
 **  
****Example #2**  
  
“Korra, do you think you could metalbend this component back into shape for me? I think it go dented during transportation.”

“Really, Asami?” Korra raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you have, I don’t know, tools for that?”

Asami grinned. “Yes, but you’re much more fun to have around. Besides, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Are you using your feminine wiles to make me metalbend stuff for you?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, it’s working.”  
 **  
****Example #3**  
  
“I don’t know if using my bending to create a temporary hot spring for my girlfriend counts as an abuse of my powers.”

Asami smirked and beckoned to Korra with one hand. “Your very naked girlfriend is currently enjoying the hot spring. Do you want to consider the ethics of creating a temporary hot spring, or do you want to join me?”

Korra smiled. “When you put it that way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. I’m also fairly sure that it wouldn’t be very hard at all (if you’ll pardon the pun) to come up with a smuttier version of this.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Puddle Fight

**Puddle Fight**

In retrospect, jumping into a puddle and splashing Asami was probably not the best idea that Korra had ever had. But there was just something so amusing about watching the normally elegant and composed woman splutter as she tried to wipe off all the water and mud.

“You splashed me!” Asami rounded on Korra and glared. A clump of mud slid out of her hair and down her face. “You actually splashed me!”

“Yes.” Korra nodded and smiled. “And I’m about to do it again.”

Splash.

Splash.

SPLASH.

Now, Asami was absolutely drenched. Her eyes narrowed ominously, and she stomped forward, radiating raw menace on a scale that actually had the Avatar backing off. “Korra…”

“Uh…” Who knew that Asami could be so scary?

“You’re dead!”

“Gah!”

Korra barely had time to scream before Asami tackled her to the ground. Several days of rain had left the ground a mess of mud and puddles, and Asami wasted absolutely no time in grabbing a handful of mud and smearing it all over Korra’s hair before shoving her into a puddle.

Staggering to her feet, Korra turned to Asami and lifted both hands. A smirk crossed her lips. “Heh. You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Never get into a fight against a waterbender – agh!”

A clod of mud hit Korra right in the face. She stumbled back and several more hit her in the chest and stomach. A blind swipe of her hands hurled the nearest puddle at Asami, but the other woman dodged it in a single smooth movement and tossed more mud.

“No, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!” Asami lobbed some more mud. “Never mess with a Sato!”

Korra could have used earthbending to even the odds, but she liked to think of herself as an honourable person. Besides, it couldn’t be that hard to hit Asami with a puddle using waterbending, could it?

Wrong.

A few minutes later, Asami stood victorious with one foot on Korra’s stomach as the Avatar lay in a pool of mud.

“It looks like I’m the winner.” Asami was so smug that it took everything Korra had not to surreptitiously bend some mud at her.

“You know, you’re a really bad winner.” Korra grumbled and pushed Asami’s foot off her. “I mean that.”

Asami laughed and pulled Korra back up to her feet. “I guess I am. But why did you splash me in the first place?”

Korra shrugged. “Well, it seem like it would be fun. Plus, you’ve been cooped up in your office the past couple of days. I doubt you’ve smiled once this week, but you’re smiling now.”

Asami paused. “Okay… now I can’t even get mad at you for splashing me.”

“I aim to please.” Korra sketched a bow. “I can save the world and bring a smile to your face.”

“Yes, I suppose that you are handy to have around.” Asami grinned. “But maybe we should head home now. We’re covered in mud.”

“I guess.” Korra smirked. “But let me do one last thing…”

Korra flicked her wrist.

SPLASH.

“And that,” Korra said. “Is why you never pick a puddle fight with the Avatar.”

“Korra…”

X X X

Lin glanced out the window as the Avatar ran down the street at full speed. Only a few steps behind her was Asami. Both of them were covered in mud.

“Should we, I don’t know, do something, ma’am?” one of her officers asked.

Lin made a disgusted sound. “They’re young and in love, that basically makes them idiots by default. Leave them be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because love means being able to splash someone with puddle water without having to apologise… but, seriously, this was just another bit of light-hearted fun. As an aside, almost all of the snippets I post for Legend of Korra and RWBY appear on my Tumblr first, so you can always have a look around there if you want more Korra and RWBY goodness. There are even a few there that haven’t found a home outside of Tumblr yet (e.g., my Azula as Korra’s firebending master snippets).
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. The Ab Champion 2000 – A Future Industries Product

**The Ab Champion 2000 – A Future Industries Product** __

_Are you tired of having flabby abs? Are you ready to have abs like the Avatar? If you are, then this is the product for you._

_Future Industries is proud to present the Ab Champion 2000, the latest in exercise technology. Its stainless steel frame provides affordable durability, and its patented Abdominal Exercise System (AES) ensures that your abs get the workout they’ve been waiting for._

_No more thrashing around on the floor doing sit up after sit up. Instead, you can set up your Ab Champion 2000 anywhere in your house and give yourself the sculpted abs you’ve been waiting for without straining your back or touching the floor. Instead the AES will guide your body through the exact movements needed to give you perfect abs in less than fifteen minutes a day._

_So stop wasting your time with sit ups or other exercise machines._

_Buy the Ab Champion 2000._

_Get ripped._

_Get Avatar ripped.  
_  
X X X

Korra continued to stare at the screen long after the short mover had finished. “Asami,” she said slowly. “What did I just watch?” She paused. “And why do I feel strangely insulted?”

The other woman snickered. “Oh, it’s just something that the marketing team put together. It turns out that Cabbage Corp is going to be releasing some exercise equipment, and I thought it might be a good idea for Future Industries to release some too.”

“Were you drunk when you came up with this?” Korra frowned. “I know you don’t really drink, but…”

“I guess it is a little… over the top.”

“Get Avatar ripped?” Korra made a face. “Get abs like the Avatar?”

“In my defence, that came from the guys down in marketing.” Asami smirked. “Although I do happen to like your abs.”

Korra pointed to the prototype standing nearby. “And that thing looks more like a torture device. I doubt even a metalbender could get it to work.”

“We still haven’t gotten all the kinks out of it,” Asami admitted. 

“Besides, I thought you liked it when I do sit ups.” Korra’s eyes twinkled. “You always find some excuse to watch when I’m doing them.”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t do the same thing when I exercise.” Asami grinned. “I know for a fact that you watch me when I do my stretches.”

“I do not.” Korra folded her arms over her chest.

Asami raised one eyebrow.

“Okay, fine, maybe I do. But you’re like… I don’t know… really, really nice to watch when you’re stretching.” She gave Asami a silly smile. “And you’re so flexible.”

“Thanks.” Asami glanced back at the prototype. “You might be right though. I’d hate for someone to get mangled by one of these.”

“Why not make shampoo?” Korra laughed and put on her best mover voice. “Are you sick of your hair looking tired and lifeless? Buy Future Industries Shampoo and get hair like Asami Sato.”

“Now, you’re just being silly.”

“Maybe.” Korra smiled. “But your hair is pretty awesome.” She pulled Asami into her arms. 

“Your abs are pretty awesome too.” Asami touched the aforementioned abs through Korra’s clothing. “Mind showing them off for me… in private?”

X X X

Note:

The production of the Ab Champion 2000 was discontinued after Korra had to metalbend one of the product testers out of the prototype. The fact that the tester was Bolin only made the decision easier for Asami. The last thing she needed was a vengeful airbender coming after her for mangling her boyfriend.

The Heiress brand of skin and hair care products proved to be a surprisingly big hit. Apparently, a lot of people wanted skin and hair like Asami Sato. Korra was only too happy to point out that she was the only one who got to go home with the real Asami Sato.

Interestingly enough, the biggest consumer of Heiress brand shampoo was Naga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I’ve watched way too many infomercials over the years (go seasonal insomnia!), and I thought: why not throw some Korra and Asami in there? Plus, Naga gets to have a Revlon moment.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	4. Convenience

**Convenience**

“Have I mentioned that you’re the best girlfriend ever?” Korra lifted some more noodles to her lips and devoured them with obvious relish. “Because you totally are.”

“You might have.” Asami settled down beside Korra on the couch. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“Well, you’re the best girlfriend ever – as in ever.”

Asami chuckled. “If only I’d known that it was this easy to win you over with food, I’d have tried it a long, long time ago.”

“Give me a break.” Korra ate more of her noodles. “I think pretty much everything you do is super awesome and important, but it is kind of nice to see you come up with something I can enjoy everyday.”

“Really?” Asami took a sip of her tea and set her teacup down on the coffee table. “I was under the impression that you quite liked Satomobiles.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. Driving is almost as much fun as flying. But this?” Korra held up her cup of noodles like it was a gift from the Spirit World. “You just re-invented instant noodles to make them even better. If it were up to me, I’d give you a medal, maybe ten of them. I mean how did you even get them to cook faster and taste better?”

“It wasn’t that hard.” Asami shrugged. “With some tweaks to the packaging to improve heat retention and insulation, a few adjustments to the ingredients and how they’re preserved…”

“You make it sound so easy, but I wouldn’t have thought of it.” Korra laughed. “I’d just –”

“Use your firebending to try to make it cook faster?” Asami’s lips twitched. “I know. That’s why I came up with the idea. While it might have been funny to watch you hunch over your instant noodles and firebend to make them cook faster, it got a lot less funny when you made them explode.”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know they’d explode?” Korra put her noodles down and poked Asami in the side. “And that only happened twice.”

“Korra, when you put water in a closed container and make it boil, it’s going to expand.”

“I guess…”

“It’s simple physics.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra put one arm around Asami. “Anyway, I’m just glad that you came up with better instant noodles. Now, I only have to wait thirty seconds instead of two minutes.”

“It was for the good of society, really.” Asami smirked. “Can you imagine what people would say a hundred years from now if you somehow managed to kill yourself making instant noodles?”

“They’d say that I died eating what I loved. Besides, if something like that ever happens, I totally expect you to lie. Tell them that I died fighting a dragon or something… actually, make it about ten dragons… and a Lion Turtle… and maybe a rabid moose lion… all at the same time.”

“Korra, I hardly think that you need to make up achievements. You’ve already done more than enough.” Asami rolled her eyes. “But, yes, if you ever kill yourself making instant noodles, then I will absolutely lie about it so that everyone in the future thinks you’re awesome.”

“Good.” Korra rubbed her chin. “Say… you don’t suppose you could come up with a sea prune flavour for this, could you?”

Asami stared. “Korra, I love you very much, but, no, Future Industries will never, ever come up with sea prune flavoured instant noodles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because waiting for instant noodles to finish is super hard…
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	5. The Trouble With Kids

**The Trouble With Kids**

When Korra and Asami had adopted a child, they had thought themselves well prepared. After all, Asami was the successful owner and CEO of the world’s most powerful corporation, and Korra was the Avatar. In between the two of them, they should have been able to handle something as simple as raising a child.

At least, that was the idea.

The reality was that neither of them was truly read for the horrors and joys of bringing up a child. But, somehow, they made it through the first few years. Sure, they made some mistakes along the way, but they also managed to raise a relatively normal, and rather cheerful, four-year-old girl.

So Korra was only slightly surprised when she returned home one evening to find Asami standing outside the bathroom, soaking wet, with more water filling the corridor. There was even some dripping from the ceiling.

“Uh… what happened, Asami? I know she can be a handful sometimes, but how did all this water get everywhere?” Korra surreptitiously began to bend the water off the floor, walls, and ceiling so that she could send it back into the bathroom.

However, the instant she let her control over the water lapse, there was a loud giggle from the bathroom and then an almighty splash as the water hurtled back into Asami.

The other woman sighed and wiped some water off her face. “Apparently, our daughter is a waterbender.” She grabbed Korra and pushed her into the bathroom. “Talk to her about it while I dry off.”

Korra winced. She was really going to have to explain a few things to their daughter – like why splashing Asami with a bathtub’s worth of water was not a good idea.

X X X  
 **  
Omake  
** _  
Note: This is set in an AU in which Azula was Korra’s firebending master.  
_  
Azula stared at the… thing giggling on her lap. When her student, the Avatar, had asked her for a favour, she had assumed it would be something interesting, like crushing a rebellion or dealing with some recalcitrant bandits. But, no, all Korra had wanted was a babysitter.

The little girl continued to babble and laugh, apparently amused by the rich reds of Azula’s clothing. Oh, how far she had fallen. Well, perhaps she could find some way to amuse herself. Flicking one wrist, she summoned a bright blue flame and waved it in front of the infant. The baby’s eyes widened, and she reached out to touch the flame.

“Azula!” Asami shouted as she abandoned putting her coat on in favour of running toward the firebender. “What are you doing?”

“Relax.” Korra put one hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Azula isn’t going to hurt her.”

And, sure enough, the baby’s hands passed through the flame without any sign of injury.

“Ms Sato,” Azula drawled with a scowl. “I am one of the greatest firebenders in history. Controlling the heat of my flames is trivially easy.”

“I guess.” Asami sighed in relief.

“Besides, for reasons I cannot possibly hope to fathom, Ty Lee finds this… spawn of yours to be inordinately adorable. I have no doubt that she will expect a full and thorough account of every single thing that happens tonight, right down to whether or not I was able to get your daughter to eat her dinner.” Azula gestured at the door. “So, go ahead and enjoy your night at the theatre. Your daughter is safe with me. And if anyone is foolish enough to try to harm her, I may actually get the entertainment I’m looking for.” Electricity crackled across Azula’s fingertips, and the baby girl giggled and smiled.

“It seems that your daughter has good taste. She likes fire and lightning. It’s a pity that if she turns out to be a bender, she will be a waterbender. It would have been quite amusing to take on another student.” Azula chuckled softly. “Yes, very amusing indeed.”

Korra rolled her eyes and guided Asami toward the door. “I remember being your student, Azula. You made me do all the chores around your quarters.”

“Cleaning builds character,” Azula replied. “Now, hurry along. If you’re late coming back, I will not be pleased.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write something involving Korra and Asami having a child for a while now, but I still don’t have a name for the child (a daughter). Any ideas, guys? Incidentally, the omake is pulled from a vaguely defined AU in which Azula is Korra’s ornery but extraordinary firebending master.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	6. Personal Air Conditioner

**Personal Air Conditioner**

“This is definitely an abuse of my powers, Asami.”

Asami settled back onto the couch and went back to looking through some blueprints for her latest upgrades to the Satomobile. “Korra, we’ve been through this…”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Avatar rolled her eyes. “It’s all for a good cause… although I still haven’t worked out what that good cause is exactly.”

“You haven’t?” Asami took a sip of her juice, which had been chilled to perfection courtesy of some bending from a certain love-struck Avatar. “Well, if you must know, the good cause is me, or more specifically, my comfort. I can’t run any fans or air conditioning because the power is out.”

“And I make the perfect air conditioner, don’t I?” Korra grinned.

“Yep.” Asami nodded. “With your waterbending, you’re able to generate minute particles of ice that you can use to cool the air that you blow around using your airbending. You’re at least five times better than the air conditioners that Future Industries has developed.”

“Yay.” Korra pumped one fist in mock triumph. “But what, exactly, am I getting out of being your air conditioner?”

“My eternal love and devotion.” Asami’s eyes twinkled. “Which should be more than enough compensation for you.”

Korra rubbed her chin. “The whole eternal love and devotion thing is nice, but I’d like something else on top of that.” She smirked. “How about a kiss?”

“A kiss?” Asami sighed melodramatically. “Fine, come here.”  
Korra was grinning from ear to ear – right up until Asami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned to her work. “Hey! That’s not a kiss.”

“Technically…”  
“Well, I want a better kiss.” Korra folded her arms over her chest. “Or you can be your own air conditioner.”

Asami beckoned Korra forward again – and then kissed her on the forehead.  
Korra’s eye twitched. “Asami…”

“Yes – gah!”

Korra tackled Asami and pulled her into a heated kiss. “That is a kiss.” She paused. “But, you know what, I think I’d like more than one kiss… a lot more…”

“Korra… I’m supposed to be working.”

Korra took a deep breath. “Then as the Avatar, arbitrator of all things super important and deeply meaningful, I pronounce you absolved of all your work.”

“I don’t think you can do that.”

Korra leaned forward, her lips a hair’s breadth from Asami’s. “I just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Something short and sweet – I’ve got a few of them on my Tumblr that I haven’t posted yet (oops).
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Blue

**Blue**

It was funny how big something as simple as a change of colour could be, but for as long as Korra had known Asami, the other woman had always preferred blacks and reds. Korra didn’t mind. Asami looked great in black and red. Heck, she looked great in pretty much anything. 

But Asami wasn’t wearing black today, and she wasn’t wearing red either.

No, for their first official function as a couple, Asami had chosen to wear blue. There was the dark blue of the ocean and the light blue of the sky. There was the pale blue of ice and the deep blue of night.

A low murmur ran through the crowd of dignitaries that were in attendance – they were dedicating some new bridge that had been built – when they noticed what Asami was wearing. There had been rumours about them for some time now, of course, but they hadn’t made a formal statement yet.

Quite frankly, Korra didn’t think it was anyone’s business whom she was with, but Asami had wisely pointed out that they couldn’t ignore the press forever. At some point, they would have to say something or the rumours would get out of control. When Asami had offered to handle the matter, Korra had been only too happy to let her. Asami had always been better at dealing with the press than her.

And Asami had done it again.

Without saying a single word about it, the other woman had made their relationship clear. Blue wasn’t just any colour. It was the colour of the Southern Water Tribe. It was Korra’s colour – and Asami was wearing it.

Korra couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she wrapped one arm around Asmai and led her through the crowd.

“You are a genius,” Korra murmured.

Asami smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because Asami is awesome that way…
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	8. Seriously, Asami?

**Seriously, Asami?**

Korra was used to Asami coming up with the occasional crazy idea. It was all part and parcel of what made the other woman an awesome engineer and CEO. But sometimes, her ideas were a little too crazy.

And now was one of those times.

“You’re going to make plush toys of me?”

“Yes.” Asami delivered her reply in a completely matter-of-fact tone. It almost made what she was saying seem rational. “I think they’ll be quite popular.”

“And this wasn’t… I don’t know, Varrick’s idea?”

“It was my idea.” Asami lifted one of the prototypes off her desk and handed it to Korra. “Here, give it a cuddle. It’s very well made, but I think we’ll be able to keep the price down through mass production.”

Korra’s eyes widened as she tried to process the idea that there could soon be thousands of plush toys of her being sold around the world. Still, she had to admit that the toy was soft and cuddly. She gave it a few experimental tugs here and there. It felt sturdy too. Then again, Asami wasn’t in the habit of making things shoddily.

“What is this even for, Asami?”

“Charity,” Asami replied. “With the way things have been going the past few years, a lot of people are struggling. Any profit we make on these toys is going to be used to fund reconstruction projects here and in the former Earth Kingdom.” She smiled faintly. “We thought it would help if kids had something to remind them that there are people who want to help, people who’ll stand up to the bad guys, no matter who those bad guys are.”

“And you picked me?” Korra stared at the toy again. Could it really make any kind of difference at all?

“Yes.” Asami sat down at her desk. “I know you don’t like to think about it, but you’re a symbol, Korra. You always have been. You’re the Avatar, and people have heard what you’ve been through. They know that you’ve gone through tough times, and you’ve survived. You’ve taken the worst this world can throw at you, and you’ve won. Like it or not, a lot of people think you’re a hero.”

Korra sank into the chair opposite Asami. “It’s just a toy.”

“Maybe it is, but it’s a reminder too. Heroes are real.” Asami smiled. “And I’m pretty sure even the bogeyman isn’t brave enough to take on the Avatar.”

“Do you think I’m a hero, Asami? Is that how you see me?”

Asami reached across the table and patted Korra’s hand. “Yes, it is.”

“But I’ve failed so many times…”

“Even heroes bleed, Korra. And you’ve bled more than most. But the thing is, no matter how many times life has knocked you down, you’ve always gotten up. That’s what heroes do.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you and the others. If I’m a hero… then you guys are too.” Korra took Asami’s hand in hers. “Heck, you’re more of a hero than I am. I’m the Avatar. I’ve got powers. You don’t, but you’ve been with me every step of the way.”

“There’s more than one way to fight.” Asami grinned. “And owning a giant company doesn’t hurt either.”

“I guess not.” Korra chuckled softly.

“If it bothers you, the plush toys I mean, we don’t have to make them. I need your permission anyway.” Asami glanced at the toy. “Although I am keeping that one for myself. It’s not quite as cuddly as the real thing, but it’s not bad.”

“It’s okay.” Korra laughed. “Make them. If I can put a smile on some kid’s face, why not?”

X X X

The Avatar Korra plush toy sold out upon release.

Even Tenzin got one although he claimed it was only because it was his duty to help preserve the history of the Avatars. No one believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I’m pretty sure you guys all saw something like this coming. I doubt it’ll become a running gag (like it has for my RWBY and FF XIII stories), but I thought I’d write at least one snippet featuring Korra and a plush toy. Then again, who knows? Maybe Varrick will invent some kind of evil plush toy that gets possessed by Vaatu, ushering in the apocalypse. Or maybe not.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	9. Avatar-Level Pranking

**Avatar-Level Pranking**

Asami was enjoying a nice, hot shower. Well, she had been. No sooner had she adjusted the water to just the right temperature when it was suddenly icy cold. Letting out a loud and inelegant squawk, she fumbled at the taps, sighing in relief as the water finally took on a more normal temperature – and then got icy cold again.

Things only went downhill from there.

She had just finished putting her shampoo in her hair when the water stopped entirely. No amount of fiddling with the taps could get the water going again. Her eyes narrowed. She’d gone over the plumbing for this place herself. It was flawless. There was only one explanation.

X X X

It was petty, but Korra wanted to get Asami back for the prank the other woman had pulled. Convincing Korra that she’d invented a sentient killer robot was not cool. So messing around with the shower water with her bending was a fitting form of revenge.

And then Asami emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel and with shampoo still in her hair. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find – a pot plant – and stomped toward Korra with murder in her eyes.

“Hey… Asami… put down the pot plant.”

“You were messing with the water, weren’t you, Avatar?”

Korra gulped. Asami only called her that when she was seriously pissed. “Uh… no?”

“Wrong answer.”

Korra decided that discretion was the better part of valour and ran for it. Asami was right on her heels with the pot plant.

“Asami, put down the pot plant!”

“Stop running!”

“No, you put down the pot plant!”

Naturally, Tenzin chose that exact moment to arrive with Jinora.

“Um… what are they doing?” Jinora asked.

Tenzin stroked his beard. “It’s something all couples go through.

“Really?”

He sighed. “I too once made the mistake of pranking your mother in my younger days. Fortunately for you and your siblings, her aim was not very good.” He paused. “And the pot plant she threw was much smaller than the one Asami has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because Korra has a habit of biting off more than she can chew, and nobody – not even the Avatar – pranks Asami Sato.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	10. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is set in the same AU as Blue Fire and Polar Bear Dogs, in which Azula was Korra’s firebending instructor.

**Awkward**

“Is there a reason that you’re blushing like a schoolgirl and stammering like an idiot?” Azula asked.

Korra’s blush only intensified. “No…?”

“Korra, I am not a fool. There is a reason that you asked me to come to Republic City, and I would rather you get on with it. I have other things I could be doing.” Azula smiled toothily. “Or rather, I have people I could be destroying.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No, you really don’t. So… what do you need my help with?”

“What makes you think I need your help?” Korra folded her arms over her chest. “Maybe I just wanted to see my old firebending instructor again.”

“Yes, and maybe I’m a purple platypus bear. Get to the point, Korra.”

“Fine.” Korra looked around to make sure they were completely alone. “I want to know how you… how you… do it.”

“Do what?” Azula asked flatly.

“You know… it.”

“Try again, Korra, and this time actually express yourself properly. I do not expect you to be as eloquent as I am, but I do expect you to use words in a way that makes sense.”

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Korra clutched at the air. “Really?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. Contrary to common belief, I cannot actually read people’s minds.”

“Fine. I want to know how to have sex.”

Azula raised one eyebrow. “You see, Korra, sometimes, when a man and a woman love each other very much…”

“No!” Korra grabbed her hair. This was the worst idea ever. “I already know how a man and a woman have sex! I want to know how two women have sex!”

“I see.” Azula’s lips curled into an expression that Korra had seen many timed during her training: an expression of pure, unmatched evil. “And why exactly are you asking me?”

“Because, you know, you and Ty Lee…” Korra looked away. “Well, you know.”

“Yes, I do.” Azula smirked. “But why would you want to know… unless… oh, yes, that Sato woman.”

“Her name is Asami!” Korra glared.

“Yes. Yes, Asami Sato.” Azula folded her hands together. “And here I thought you two were just friends, that’s certainly what you used to tell me whenever I asked.”

“We were just friends, but now we’re more.”

“But you haven’t actually had sex yet?” Azula snickered. “How far have you gone exactly?”

“Can you just answer my question?” Korra pleaded.

“Korra, allow me to be very blunt.” Azula stood up and when whacked Korra over the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“Sometimes, I wonder how on earth you’ve managed to survive this long. You should realise by now that that best approach is for the two of you to do what comes naturally when you are both comfortable with it.” Azula rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you’ll know what to do when the times comes, and if you don’t, I’m quite sure that Asami will have more than a few suggestions.”

“But…”

“Still… if you really do want to know, there is a book you could borrow.” Azula’s eyes gleamed. “Yes, it’s just the thing. It was actually written by Avatar Kyoshi.”

“Oh…”

“Korra, you cannot possibly be this dense. Did you really think that it was a coincidence that she spent so much time at the side of her second-in-command and that they shared a home together?”

“Uh… maybe?” Korra shook her head. “Oh, give me a break. I’ve never been big on the whole history thing. And how do you even know all this stuff?”

“I believe in knowing one’s enemy. I might have been your instructor, but I spent my childhood trying to assassinate your predecessor.” She chuckled. “I got closer than anyone else, so I suppose my approach has some merit.” She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. “Here is the name of the book. I have no doubt that you will be able to find it on Air Temple Island. Tenzin considers it his duty to collect all of the relics he can find that are related to previous Avatars.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, and can you do me a favour?”

“Uh, sure.”

Azula grinned. “Make sure that he sees you borrow it. I want to know exactly how he reacts. In fact, why don’t you ask him if he’s read it and if he has any favourite parts?”

“You are so evil.”

Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Dorky Korra is so fun to write, and a reformed Azula makes for a perfect foil. Poor Tenzin. Lucky Asami.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	11. The Window

**The Window**

More than one person had asked Asami why she always kept the window on the far side of her office open, regardless of the weather. She was normally so meticulous about everything that it seemed out of place, especially when it rained and the floor got wet. Instead of closing the window, however, she simply had the area near the window tiled and installed a small drain to clear away the water.

Perhaps she was finally becoming a bit eccentric. It made sense. She seemed so normal, and people were accustomed to the world’s geniuses being odd. Varrick was a case in point. Besides, leaving a window open wasn’t bad as eccentricities went, and it was certainly better than designing death rays or other weapons of mass destruction in her spare time.

As time passed, her employees began to make bets about why she left the window open. They didn’t think they’d ever find out, but it was something fun to do in their spare time.

In the end, it was her secretary who found out why she always left the window open. The young woman had just arrived with more paperwork when a gust of wind blew through the office. Water dripped onto the tiles as a familiar figure climbed in through the window.

“You’re late.” Asami got up from her desk and walked over to the window, a small smile on her lips.

“Oh, come on. I’m only five minutes later.” Korra nodded at the window. “And it’s pouring rain outside. Flying a glider through that isn’t exactly easy.”

“I suppose I can forgive you.” Asami grinned. “For the right price.”

“Oh? And what do you want from me?” Korra hadn’t bothered to bend the water out of her clothing and hair, and drops of it dripped down her face and followed the curve of her throat.

“I can think of a few things.” Asami glanced back at her secretary. “Which are probably best mentioned in private.” She chuckled. “You can leave those forms on my desk.” She paused. “By the way, how big is the betting pool?”

Her secretary squeaked. “Betting pool?”

“Yes, the one on why I leave my window open.”

“Um… I’m not sure exactly how big it is, but it’s big.” Her secretary laughed nervously. “As in… it’s big enough to fund my retirement if I decided to retire tomorrow.”

“I see.” Asami’s smile widened. “Be sure to let the others know then. Hopefully, you can all find something else to bet on.”

As Asami’s secretary hurried out of the office, Korra bit back a laugh. “You do realize that they’ll just start betting on how often I come in through your window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Who needs stairs when you can come in through the window?
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	12. Korra and the Cookie

**Korra and the Cookie**

Korra is the Avatar, the master of all four elements. When she calls, the wind answers. When she orders, the earth obeys. There is very, very little that she cannot do, which might go some way to explaining some of her more… eccentric behaviour.

“Korra, why are you waving your hands at that cookie?” Asami asks. This is not the first time she’s walked in on Korra doing something strange. Only last week, she caught the Avatar trying to fix a crack in the kitchen counter using a combination of earthbending and firebending. It did not go well, and they are lucky that Asami can easily afford a new kitchen counter.

“Just give me a second,” Korra replies. “I know I can do this. I think that cookie is still moist enough for me to waterbend it over here.”

“Right…” Asami walks over to the table and picks up the cookie. “Or you could just walk over there and get it.”

“You’re missing the point. No one has ever used bending to control a cookie before. I’d be the first person in history to do it.”

“I see – and that’s important to you, being the first cookiebender in history?”

Korra nods. “Just think of the possibilities. I always have to get up when we want cookies. I could just bend them over to us.” She smirks. “And if I can bend cookies, who knows what else I’ll be able to bend? And don’t think I haven’t noticed that robot you’re trying to build, the one you can remote control to get cookies.”

Asami blushes. “How did you find out about that?”

“I saw the blueprints for it on your desk.” Korra’s eyes twinkle. “So don’t try to take the high road with me, Ms Sato.”

“Fine.” Asami puts the cookie back on the desk with a flourish. “You can continue to work on your cookiebending if I can continue working on my robot.” She purses her lips. “Or I could build a regular robot and you could metalbend it to get cookies for us.”

Korra laughs. “Well, that could work too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Who needs bloodbending when you can cookiebend?
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	13. Rubber Turtle Ducks

**Rubber Turtle Ducks**

Korra bit back a laugh as her daughter splashed around in the bathtub. The little girl had recently discovered she could waterbend, and she wanted to spend as much time around water as possible. It didn’t matter if it was a puddle, the swimming pool, or just a sink full of soapy water – her daughter wanted to bend it.

“Look, mommy!” the little girl giggled and flailed her arms around. “A whirlpool!”

Korra nodded appreciatively at the small whirlpool that her daughter had managed to make in the middle of the bathtub. Water would have splashed over the side, but Korra was surreptitiously doing some bending of her own to ensure the water stayed in the tub.

As much as Asami loved their daughter, the two of them had agreed that it was probably for the best if Korra handled bath time, at least until the girl had gotten less messy with her bending. Asami could only do so much against a young waterbender with a whole bathtub of water to play with.

“Do you have my rubber turtle duck?”

Korra nodded and reached over to put the toy in the bathtub. It was a fairly ridiculous-looking thing, bright yellow and with an obnoxiously wide smile, but her daughter loved having it in the bath with her. It had also proven to be a great way of teaching her the importance of control. Some careful bending could have the toy moving back and forth through the bathtub like a real turtle duck. Too much bending, and the toy would either tip over or end up out of the bathtub.

Her daughter’s brows furrowed in concentration, and the turtle duck began to bob back and forth, moving around a few islands of bubble before drifting into the side of the tub.

“Not bad, kiddo.” Korra smiled. “You’ve gotten much better.”

“Thanks, mommy!” the girl grinned. “Come on, you play too!”

Korra nodded. A flick of her finger had the turtle duck drifting back toward her daughter, bobbing up and down on a small wave. Another flick of her finger had it turning in small circles, cutting a path through one of the bubble islands.

“Mommy, you have to go around the islands.” The little girl huffed and steered the rubber turtle duck away before it could run through another island of bubbles.

“I guess you’re right.” Korra grinned. “Want to see the turtle duck fly?”

Her daughter clapped as a small bit of airbending lifted the turtle duck out of the water and set it in a lazy flight path around her before landing back in the water.

“Yay, do it again.”

Korra chuckled. “Okay, but after that, you need to get out of the water. Otherwise you’ll turn into a prune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> My inability to come up with a name for Korra and Asami’s daughter continues. Anyway, who wouldn’t like a rubber turtle duck for bath time?
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	14. One More Time

_Note: This chapter is a follow up to The Trouble With Kids (Chapter 5) and its omake, in which Korra and Asami have adopted a child, and Azula was once Korra’s firebending master.  
_  
X X X  
 **  
One More Time  
**  
Azula smirked as she took note of the small figure scowling at her from beside Korra. How amusing. “So, you’ve come for a rematch, have you?”

The little girl frowned and took up her waterbending stance. “I’ll get you this time!”

“Will you, now?” Azula beckoned the girl forward. “Then hit me, if you can.”

There was a whoosh as the girl grabbed hold of the water in the pond beside them and hurled it at Azula. The firebender allowed herself a small smile. Korra had certainly trained her daughter well, and the girl was very powerful for her age. Still… it would be at least another decade before Azula had to worry about getting hit by her.

With a speed and grace that more closely resembled airbending than firebending, Azula wove her way through jets and whips of water, all the while working her way closer to the little girl. Korra and Asami stood off to one side, the Avatar occasionally batting aside a stray bit of water, a broad grin on her face. More than anyone, Korra knew how annoying it could be to try to get the better of Azula.

The little girl backed up, frustration creasing her features as none of her attacks hit. Azula was just too fast and too good at anticipating her attacks. She was going to lose again. Driven by desperation, she grabbed hold of all the water she could and hurled it at Azula in a large wave.

Azula simply flipped over the water and landed in front of the little girl. Then she poked her in the forehead. “You lose again, little waterbender.”

The girl scowled. “I’ll beat you one day!”

“I’m sure you’ll try.” Azula ruffled her hair. “But not today.”

“You really do enjoy picking on kids, don’t you?” Korra asked. “I remember you used to do the same thing to me.”

“It was much more fun teasing you,” Azula said. “You didn’t just miss with water. You missed with earth and fire too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra grinned. “Don’t look now, but I don’t think Tenzin is happy.”

“What happened?” Tenzin wailed. The pond was completely empty of water, and the carefully swept path was drenched. “Korra?”

“Relax,” Azula said. “I was merely testing Korra’s daughter. The Avatar can fix the mess.”

“Seriously?” Korra raised one eyebrow. “Why do I have to?”

“Because you’re the Avatar. Fixing things is what you do.” Azula smiled at the little girl beside her. “And I promised to show this one a few firebending forms that can be used by waterbenders to good effect. Come along. Perhaps you’ll learn them even faster than your mother did.”

As Azula walked off with their daughter, Asami whispered to Korra, “Is it strange that she’s scarier when she’s being nice?”

“Nope.” Korra chuckled. “I’ve always thought the same thing. At least we don’t have to worry. If anyone can keep that kid of ours under control, Azula can. On the upside, we don’t have to worry about her learning anything too crazy. Now, if our kid was a firebender… I’d be worried. She might have come back shooting lightning at everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> And Asami and Korra’s daughter still doesn’t have a name. LOL. On the upside, she is getting training from an awesome firebender!
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	15. The Little Things

**The Little Things**

It didn’t start off as much, a little gust of wind here, a gentle breeze there. But whenever Asami was with Korra, it felt like the wind was always blowing in just the right way to give her hair the tousled look at Korra loved so much. She didn’t give it a lot of thought. Republic City was right on the coast, so a bit of wind was only natural.

What made her suspicious was when the gusts of wind and the breezes followed her into her office and the apartment she shared with Korra. And was it really a coincidence that Korra was always there whenever a stray breeze kicked up? Maybe it was, but Asami didn’t think that was very likely.

Still, she didn’t have any proof. The small smile on Korra’s face could easily be from something else. After all, they did enjoy spending time together. And any movement on Korra’s part could simply be due to the fact that Korra didn’t like to stay still for too long.

Nevertheless, Asami had her suspicions, and being the person she was, she wouldn’t rest until she had an answer. Of course, she was forgetting something. Although Korra was usually blunt and outspoken, she could be quite sneaky when she needed to be.

Weeks went by with Asami trying to catch Korra in the act, but the other woman was always one step ahead. She even had the audacity to whistle a merry tune when Asami felt the wind rustle past her. Asami turned with an accusation on her lips, only to find Korra draped across the couch with her hands folded behind her head.

“What?” Korra asked with smirk.

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing.”

And then, somehow, despite the fact that the windows were closed, a gust of wind blew through their apartment. Korra, meanwhile, went back to whistling.

“Okay, be honest with me, how are you doing it?”

“Doing what?” Korra’s smirk widened, and Asami was struck with both the urge to whack her over the head with a couch cushion or kiss her. Perhaps she could do both.

“You know what. You’re the one making the wind blow my hair around all the time.”

“Well…” Korra winked. “That’s a secret.”

“Korra!”

The Avatar chuckled. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you. I know it must be driving you nuts.” She gave the smallest movement of one finger, and the air around Asami shifted. “It’s something I’ve been practicing: how to bend using as little movement as possible. It was tough at first, but…”

“You’ve been practicing a lot.” Asami found herself smiling. “By using it on me.”

Korra shrugged. “What can I say? I really like the way your hair looks when it’s caught in the wind. Plus, you’re really observant. If you couldn’t catch me doing it…”

“Nobody could.” Now, Asami was outright grinning. “You’re keeping this as a trick up your sleeve, aren’t you?”

Korra nodded. “I can’t do anything too big with it yet, but it might come in handy one day. Who knows, maybe I’ll even get good enough at it to throw someone off their feet?”

“Well, you better not do that to me,” Asami said.

Korra gave Asami a thoughtful look. “I can think of a few times it might come in handy.”

“Oh?”

“Like getting you into bed.” Korra gave a minute gesture with one finger, and Asami found herself pushed toward her ever so gently. “See?”

“Technically, you’re on the couch right now, not the bed.” Asami laughed as another gust of wind propelled her into Korra’s arms. “But I suppose it could come in handy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Korra can be very creative when she has the right motivation, and what better motivation than Asami?
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	16. Lessons

**Lessons**

“You do realise that I can’t bend, right?”

Korra grinned at Asami. “Just because you can’t bend doesn’t mean that you can’t learning bending forms. Besides, you’re already a martial artist, Asami. Most of these forms can still be used, even if they’re not quite the same without bending.”

“Not quite the same?” Asami chuckled. “I think not being able to hurl lumps of rock at people is a bit more than not quite he same.” She paused. “But I have always wanted to learn… a lot of the forms are beautiful in their own way.”

“That’s the spirit.” Korra beckoned Asami over. “What kind of forms would you like to learn first? How about some airbending forms? They’re great for relaxing.”

Asami raised one eyebrow and gave Korra a mock scowl. “Are you saying that I need to relax?”

“Maybe just a little bit.” Korra ducked under the half-hearted punch Asami threw and help up both her hands. “Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it. You’ve been busy lately, and I know there’s a good reason for that, but you could maybe relax a little more, and airbending forms always help me relax when I’m stressed. Some of them need a lot of room, but there are some you could even do in your office.”

“Is that so?” Asami slipped off her jacket and stood beside Korra. “Then by all means, show me.”

“Gladly.” Korra took up a stance. “We’ll start with an easy one…”

X X X

“You know, it’s really not fair.” Korra poked Asami in the side and pouted. “Do you have to be good at everything? I mean, seriously, do you?”

Asami wiped some sweat off her brow and laughed. “I thought you like that I was good at everything.” She gave Korra a mischievous smile. “You certainly weren’t complaining when I –”

“No mentioning that!” Korra blushed. “But, really, are you sure you’ve never done these bending forms before?”

“I’m sure. My father always preferred that I focus on non-bending martial arts.” Asami sighed. “I always that it was because I couldn’t bend but…”

“Hey, he loved you.” Korra put one arm around her. “Even if he was kind of a jerk sometimes.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Asami smiled faintly. “And he could be a jerk sometimes.”

“Anyway,” Korra said. “Let’s get back to the point: how are you so good at these forms?”

“I don’t know.” Asami shrugged and gave Korra a teasing look. “Natural talent maybe?”

Korra’s eye twitched. “I’m the Avatar, and you learnt these forms in a couple of hours. It took me weeks to get them down. That’s not fair. It’s… I don’t know what it is, but it’s not fair.”

Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s cheek. “This might have been the first time I actually did these forms, but you’re forgetting a few things.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. I was there when you started learning these forms, Korra. They’re airbending forms, remember? And I distinctly remember offering a few suggestions when you got stuck, not to mention that I’ve watched you or Opal do them dozens of times.”

“Hmm… you do have a point there.” Korra smiled hopefully. “But did it work? Do they help you relax?”

“I think so.” Asami eased away and took up a stance. “There is something relaxing about the movements, but there’s more to it than that. Whenever I go through these forms, I’ll think of the past couple of hours. And that, Korra, helps a lot.”

“It does, huh?” Korra put her hands on her hips and smirked. “Does that mean I get a reward?”

“It does.” Asami waved her over, and Korra leaned in close. But rather than kiss her, Asami opted to whisper in her ear. “I’ll drive you home instead of making you walk back.” And then she was running away, laughing as Korra gave a cry of outrage.

“Asami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because Asami is awesome at almost everything, and teasing Korra is one of those things.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	17. Dress Up

**Dress Up**

“Come on, Korra, at least give it a try.”

Korra scowled. “Do I have to?”

Asami bit back a grin. “You do realise that you’re pouting like a child, don’t you?”

“So what? I like wearing blue. I don’t want to wear…” She gestured vaguely at the clothes that Asami had picked out. “That stuff.”

“That stuff, as you call it, is very similar to what I usually wear. Are you saying it looks bad?” Asami raised one eyebrow. “Because I’ve certainly never heard any complaints from you about what I wear.”

“But that’s you. You look awesome in basically anything. Besides, all those reds, blacks, and dark colours are more your thing. That’s what you wear. I traditional Water Tribe clothing in traditional Water Tribe blue.”

“I know, but there’s nothing wrong with trying new things.” Asami patted Korra’s hand. “I’ll even make a deal with you. If you wear those clothes to the gala, I’ll wear traditional Water Tribe clothing in traditional Water Tribe blue. How does that sound?”

“Really? You’d wear that to a gala hosted by the Fire Lord?”

“I absolutely would if you give those clothes I’ve picked out a try.” Asami’s voice softened. “Come on, Korra. I’ve seen you wear Earth Kingdom clothing, and this is, as you’ve pointed out, a gala hosted by the Fire Lord. I think you’d look wonderful in some reds and dark colours.”

Korra eyed the clothing on the bed speculatively. “Fine. I guess I could give it a try. But where are we going to find you some Water Tribe clothing in the right size at such short notice?”

Asami grinned. “I thought I might have to make a deal with you to get you to try some new clothing, so I brought some along with me.” She reached up to touch the pendant around her neck. “Your mother said it would look great with the pendant you gave me.”

“She did, huh?” Korra moved forward and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. 

“Yes, she did.” Asami smirked. “And I think it’ll be fun being the only person in blue when everyone else is wearing red.”

“You do realise that they’ll be staring at you, right?”

“Korra, this will be the first time that we’ve been to a Fire Nation function as a couple. I have a feeling that they’d be staring at us both, no matter what we were wearing.”

“You do have a point there.” Korra leaned into Asami. “Does that bother you?”

“That everyone knows we’re a couple now?” Asami laughed. “Not one bit. The only thing I don’t like is everyone asking when we’ll get married.”

Korra stiffened. “Do you not want to –”

Asami put one finger on Korra’s lips. “That’s not it. This thing between us is still, well, a bit new. But I love you, and I love being with you. If that means that we get married, then that’s completely fine with me. But I don’t want you to feel pressured about that or anything. I especially don’t want other people telling us when we should get married.”

“Phew.” Korra breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s great because I totally want to marry you.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Is that a marriage proposal?”  
“No – I mean yes – I mean… crap.” Korra laughed. “Can I get a do over for that?”

“No.” Asami chuckled. “Seriously though, I think we should just take as much or as little time as we need to with this.” Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks. “Don’t worry about what other people think. Don’t worry about what other people expect. When we’re ready, we’ll take the next step, together, okay?”

“I can do that.” Korra buried her face in Asami’s hair. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really, really smart.”

“Plenty of people have told me that quite often.” Asami laughed. “But I always like hearing it from you.”

“Well, you’ll be hearing it from me even more often.” Korra eased away. “We’d better get changed soon. Otherwise, we’re going to be late for the gala.”

X X X

Korra found herself next to Fire Lord Izumi as Asami fielded a few questions from some people interested in the advances that Future Industries had recently made in transportation.

“Korra, if I could offer you a piece of advice?”

Korra nodded. “Of course.”

Izumi inclined her head at Asami. “She’s a keeper.”

Korra gaped and then gave a quiet laugh. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> It’s always nice seeing the characters in alternate outfits, and trust Asami to find a way to get Korra into something new.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	18. Whipped

**Whipped**

Korra was the mighty Avatar, the peerless master of all four elements, the bringing of balance to a chaotic world, the walking epitome of awesomeness, the beautiful badass…and she was totally whipped.

No, that couldn’t be right.

Could it?

Ever since Mako and Bolin had started making whipping noises and gestures every time Korra showed up with Asami, Korra hadn’t been able to get the idea out of her head. Could she really be whipped? 

Sure, she did a lot of things for Asami, but that was normal, right? 

And, sure, she let Asami have her way a lot of the time, but that was normal too, wasn’t it?   
Asami knew so much about everything, and she almost never made a bad decision. It was just natural for Korra to let Asami decide since Asami’s decisions tended to make both of them happy. That didn’t mean she was whipped, did it?

Walking into Asami’s workshop, Korra nodded fiercely. She had absolutely nothing to be worried about. She wasn’t whipped. She was the boss. She was the one who did favours for Asami. She was the one who let Asami make a lot of the decision. In other words, Korra let Asami be the one in charge, which meant that she was really the one in charge.

“Oh, Korra, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Korra brightened the instant she laid eyes on Asami. It should have been criminal for someone to look that good when they were all sweaty and covered in grease. But, somehow, Asami managed it. Heck, Korra was pretty sure that Asami would look awesome in a burlap sack, not that the other woman would ever allow herself to be caught out like that.

“Hi, Asami.” Korra tugged Asami into her arms, laughing quietly at the other woman’s muffled cry of protest before she relaxed. “Busy day?”

“As usual.” Asami gave Korra a quick kiss and then squirmed out of Korra’s arms. The Avatar gave Asami a mock scowl and followed her over to the bench where she was working on something that involved a lot of pieces of metal. “Think you can give me a hand with this?”

“Sure. What is it?” Korra eyed the metal more closely. She couldn’t make heads or tails of what it was, but that was hardly unusual. Asami had a talent for machinery, but it was usually hard to tell what she was building until she was finished.

“Oh, just something I’ve been working on. I have all the parts, but I need to put it together. It would be a lot easier if I had a beautiful metal bender to help me.” Asami’s lips twitched. “And you know who happens to be a beautiful metal bender…”

“I’m happy to help.” Korra grinned. “Unless you meant Lin.”

Asami made a choking sound and then looked around as if she expected Lin to appear. “Korra!”

“Hey, I can understand if you go for the whole distinguished older woman thing and –”

“Korra!” Asami hissed. “Can you not do that?”

Korra smirked but let the matter drop. Inwardly, however, she was gloating. Hah! Take that Mako and Bolin! Would a whipped person have the guts to do that? Avatar Korra was not whipped.

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra reached for a piece of metal. “I’ll help. Just tell me what to do.”

“Well, you need to start off by putting these two pieces together…”

X X X

Two hours later, and Korra had beads of sweat rolling down her temple. What had looked like an easy task was turning out to be extremely difficult. She still couldn’t tell what Asami was making, but putting it together was a nightmare. There were more than a hundred components, all of them different sizes, that needed to be put together using a variety of screws, knobs, hinges, and wires. To make things even more complicated, the whole thing needed to be held together by metalbending since, apparently, it wouldn’t stay in one piece until it was fully assembled.

“Yo!”

Korra didn’t bother to look up. She was too busy. However, she could easily make out the familiar shadows of Mako and Bolin on the floor. Trust them to turn up at a time like this. They’d probably think she was whipped even though she was just doing Asami a favour.  
And, sure enough, it wasn’t long before Bolin and Mako started making whipping noises.

“Really?” Korra gave a mental cheer as Asami turned her attention from what they were doing to frown at the two brothers. “That’s not very mature, you two.”

“Well, yeah. But it’s true.” Bolin grinned. “Korra is totally whipped, Asami. I mean… yeah.”

Mako shrugged. “Whipped.”

“I am not whipped.” Korra looked up and glared.

“So you haven’t been helping Asami build Spirits knows what for the past couple of hours just because she asked you to?” Mako asked.

“That’s called be a nice person, Mako.” Korra winced as she struggled to manoeuvre another tiny screw into the right position with her bending. “Maybe you should try it some time.”

“Oooooh!” Bolin clutched at his chest theatrically. “She’s got you there, bro. Remember that time I asked you to light the fireplace and you said no?”

“Come on,” Mako replied. “I am not a mobile match.”

“Yeah, but you are a firebender. And short of lavabending, I can’t exactly light a fireplace without some outside assistance.”

“I have to agree with Bolin,” Asami said. “You have many good qualities, Mako, but you are kind of stingy.” She glanced back at Korra. “How is it going?”

“Fine.” Korra wiped some sweat off her brow. “I think it’s almost done.”

And there was that whipping sound again.

“All right,” Asami said, shooing Mako and Bolin off. “I know you two want to hang out, but Korra and I should be done in about ten minutes. Go make your whipping noises somewhere else. We’ll find you when we’re done.”

“Fine, fine.” Mako’s lips twitched, and then he made another whipping noise.

Asami raised one eyebrow and reached for a wrench. Mako and Bolin beat a hasty retreat.

“Am I whipped, Asami?” Korra asked as she manoeuvred the last few pieces into place with painstaking precision.

“Of course not.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. “You just like helping me out.”

Korra breathed a sigh of relief as the last component fitted into place. “I thought so…” She trailed off as she finally realised what Asami had asked her to make. “Asami, did you just ask me to put together a special, limited edition scale model of Zaofu, complete with opening and closing domes and a working railway line?” Her eye twitched. Opal had mentioned these. Suyin had decided to start selling these model kits to take advantage of people’s interest and to raise some more funding for her newest projects.

Asami had the decency to look apologetic. “Would you believe me if I said I lost my screwdriver?”

“Nope.” Korra’s eye twitched. She’d just spent two hours putting together a scale model of a city for her girlfriend. She was so whipped. So, so whipped. 

She could never, ever let Mako and Bolin know.

“Korra…” Asami reached out and touched her arm. “You know that Bolin and Mako are just messing with you, right?”

“I don’t know.” Korra leaned against the bench. “I think they might be onto something.”

“Korra, if you’re whipped, then I probably am to.”

“Oh?” Korra frowned. “Why do you say that?”

Asami gave an amused laugh. “Korra, I invented an ice cream vending machine and had dozens of them installed throughout Republic City because you mentioned you could never find the time to get the ice cream you liked. I improved instant noodles because you like them. I even pushed the city council to have polar bear dogs reclassified, so you could walk Naga around without getting arrested or fined.” She tugged Korra into a kiss. “I think it’s safe to say that if you’re whipped, then I am too.”

Korra smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Trust Asami to make her feel better about everything.

Of course, Mako and Bolin had to spoil that by making coming back into the workshop and making whipping noises. If someone, possibly her, used some wind to shove them back out, well, that was totally a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> This snippet was based on the following prompt that was submitted over on my tumblr: prompt: Korra trying and failing to prove to her friends that she is not in any way, ‘whipped’ by Asami.
> 
> Yeah, it’s nice to get back to some Legend of Korra stuff. Korra can be so hilariously awkward, and so can Asami, for that matter.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	19. Cheater

**Cheater**

Asami had put a lot of time and effort into designing her kite. It was, in her opinion, the most advanced kite to ever grace the skies above Republic City. So she was more than a little annoyed that Korra’s kite, which was really just two sticks and a scrap of cloth, seemed to be doing a much better job of staying aloft than hers. It didn’t help that Korra had been almost unbearably smug about it too.

“Korra,” Asami said, her smile a little too sweet. “Are you using airbending to make your kite work better?”

There was a brief moment of silence that said far more than words ever could.

Sensing her impending doom, the Avatar took a deep breath, drew herself up to her full height, and turned to face her girlfriend. She had her Avatar face on, the one that was all business, seriousness, and ancient wisdom.

“Absolutely not.”

“Really?” Asami raised one eyebrow. “So all the gesturing you’ve been doing when you think I’m not looking…”

“I’m stretching.” Korra nodded firmly. “I woke up with a sore shoulder, so I’ve been trying to work the kinks out of it.”

“I see. And the highly localised breeze that only appears to be moving your kite but not mine, you wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?” Asami’s eye twitched.

Korra’s reply was delivered with all the serenity of the ocean. “Your kite must be just missing the breeze. It’s bad luck, that’s all.”

“Right.” Asami smiled beatifically. “So if we both agreed to stand perfectly still for the next five minutes, your kite would be perfectly fine?”

Korra winced. “Yes. Yes, it would.”

“Okay then.” Asami’s smile was a good deal toothier than usual. “Stand still. Or else.”

Korra gulped and stopped moving. Her kite fell out of the sky like a stone. Slowly, she turned to face Asami. “Can I just say that I really love you?”

“That’s nice.” Asami leaned to the side to dodge the remains of Korra’s kite as it crashed to the ground. She picked up one of the sticks that made up the kite. “And since I love you, I’ll give you a ten-second head start.”

Korra opened her mouth to argue before taking a closer look at Asami’s expression. Then she turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Kite flying is serious business. Note: never, ever cheat against Asami. She will make you pay.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	20. Fair Play

**Fair Play**

Korra glanced down at her cards and gulped. Not again. She had no idea how Asami was doing it, but the other woman had to be cheating. There was just no way someone could be playing fair and still be that good at poker.

“So…” Asami drawled. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to call.” Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

It turned out that what Asami had was a lot better than what Korra had. Asami smirked and started shuffling the deck again. Really, that should have been the first warning sign. Anyone who could shuffle a deck that fancily had to be a card shark.

“Well?” Asami nodded at Korra’s scarf. “Take it off.”

“Just hold on a second!” Korra shot to her feet and glared across the table. Unlike Asami, who was still fully clothed, Korra was down to just her underclothes and a scarf. “How do I know you’re not cheating?”

“Do you want to shuffle the deck?” The smile on Asami’s face was positively wicked. “You’re more than welcome to. It won’t change the fact that your poker face sucks and that I can count cards.”

“Gah!” Korra threw her hands up in the air. “Fine! I’ll shuffle the deck! And my poker face does not suck!”

Five minutes later…

Korra drooped and stared at her cards in utter disbelief. Junk. Absolute junk. In a vain bid to hide her dismay, she schooled her expression into what she hoped was a look of Avatar-like confidence before glancing across the table at Asami. The other woman merely smirked and gestured at Korra’s bra. Damn it. She was so doomed.

Wait… maybe Asami was messing with her. Yes. That had to be it! Korra had shuffled the deck herself. There was no way that Asami could have cheated. And all those comments had been Asami trying to get into her head. She grinned. Well, it wasn’t going to work. Korra was going to win.

“Let’s go!” Korra cried. “Show me what you’ve got!”

A few seconds later, Korra was no longer wearing her bra.

“Gaaaahhhh!” Korra grabbed her head. “There has to be some way to beat you. I mean come on! I’m the Avatar!”

Asami took a long, languid look at Korra’s chest. It was a very nice chest, and it was also attached to someone she happened to love very much, which only made it nicer. She planned to get up close and personal with it later too. “Korra, I don’t think being the Avatar gives you magical poker powers.”

“It should.” Korra huffed and started shuffling the deck again. “It really should.”

X X X

Later, after Korra had been thoroughly defeated and Asami had gotten to enjoy the fruits of her victory, the two of them were curled up together in bed.

“I still can’t believe you beat me that badly at poker,” Korra grumbled. She yawned and settled her head against Asami’s shoulder. “You’re really lucky that you’re really good at sex. Otherwise, I’d never put up with your poker tyranny.” 

Asami gave a throaty chuckle and ran her hand down Korra’s back. “Actually,” she whispered. “I cheated.”

“What?” Korra screeched as she sat up so quickly that she almost fell off the bed. “But… but you let me shuffle the deck, and… and… what?”

Asami grinned. “Korra, no matter how good someone is at counting cards, there is no way that they should be able to win every single time.” She shrugged. “I may have hidden a few cards in the pockets of my jacket.”

“…” Korra blinked. “You damn cheater…” She growled. “You evil, evil cheater! But how does that even work? I counted the cards before I shuffled them. I would have noticed if you’d added any!”

“Did you ever notice that even though I let you shuffle the cards, I was always the one to gather them up and hand them to you.” Asami snickered. “You were so busy grumbling about losing that you never noticed.”

“Hmph.” Korra pouted. “I am not happy with you. Where did you even learn how to do that anyway?”

“I spent a lot of time hanging out with my company’s engineers when I was younger. They cheat – a lot – so I learned how to cheat as well.” Asami’s eyes twinkled. “Are you mad?”

“Of course, I’m mad! I –” Korra trailed off. It was kind of hard to get mad considering how the evening had turned out. Asami must have noticed what she was thinking because she was trying very hard not to laugh. “Oh, stop that. You are so lucky that I love you.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I promise not to cheat next time we play strip poker.”

“There won’t be a next time.”

One week later…

“Gah!” Korra screamed in frustration. “How can I possibly be so unlucky?”

Asami tilted her head to one side. She really wasn’t cheating, and Korra was still losing every hand they played. Oh well, she thought, her lips curving up into a smile as Korra took off her top, she wasn’t about to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> You can tell that the Korra in this chapter is basically the canon version of Korra. The Korra from my AU in which Azula trained her would never lose so easily at poker. In fact, you could make an argument that she’d be the one cheating her way to victory and getting Asami naked. But that brings up an interesting question. If Asami and Azula played poker, who wins? My money is on the firebender.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	21. Like A Rock

**Like A Rock**

It had been an accident, a horrible, horrible accident.

Korra and Bolin hadn’t meant to crack Asami’s beloved custom granite bench tops. But Bolin had dropped by for lunch, and he and Korra had gotten into a friendly scuffle while they waited for their lunch to cook. Before they knew it, they’d been flinging some of the little pebbles that Asami kept as paperweights at each other.

It had been fun, especially since it had been a while since Korra had faced an earthbender who wasn’t trying to murder her. And then, somehow, things had escalated, and they’d ended up earthbending the granite bench tops at each other. And now… now the bench tops were cracked in several places.

“We are going to die.” Bolin had gone utterly pale. “Asami is going to kill us. She’s going to grab that gloves of hers – you know the one – and shock us to death. No, that’s too easy. She’ll tie us to an airship, load it with explosives, and then crash it into a volcano or something.”

“She is not going to kill us,” Korra cried. “Uh… maybe… no… uh… damn it! She’s going to kill us!” Asami had loved those bench tops. She’d practically walked on air for a week after having them put in. Korra grabbed Bolin. “Quick! We have to fix this. Maybe we can bend the bench tops back together.”

“That’s not how earthbending works, and you know it!” Bolin grabbed Korra’s shoulders. “Think, Korra! You’re smart, and you’re the Avatar. Use your Avatar powers to fix this. You have to fix this, or we’re going to die!”

“Me?” Korra grabbed Bolin’s wrists. “Why are we talking about me? We both broke them!”

“But Asami totally loves you. She won’t murder you – she can’t marry you if you’re dead. But she will murder me. Please, Korra, take one for the team!” Bolin fell onto his knees and grabbed Korra’s leg. “Please! You wouldn’t leave Mako without a brother, would you? Plus Opal would be really sad if Asami murdered me, and there’s Pabu. What would he do without me?”

Korra dragged Bolin to his feet. “Get up. We have to fix this. Asami will be coming home soon.”

X X X

Asami ran one hand through her always-perfect hair and unlocked the door to the apartment that she and Korra shared. They were planning on moving into a house sooner rather than later, but they hadn’t been able to find a good block of free time to go looking for the right place that could meet both their requirements.

“Hi, Asami!” Korra was at her side in an instant with a cup of tea. “Here, have some tea. I’m sure that you must be tired.”

Tea? Asami frowned faintly. Something was wrong. Korra was never this enthusiastic about serving her tea unless she’d done something wrong. Had Korra set the kitchen on fire by accident again? Perhaps not. She couldn’t smell anything, but Korra was the Avatar. A little bit of airbending and firebending could easily take care of the smell.

“How about some delicious noodles?” Bolin cried, appearing at Asami’s other side.

And now, she was seriously worried. Bolin was even worse than Korra at hiding things when he’d done something wrong. And, seriously, noodles? Out of nowhere? What exactly had they done? Had they decided to have a lava versus metal fight in the living room or something?

“Uh… right…” Asami wandered through the apartment, and her unease grew as she noticed nothing out of place. Finally, she reached the kitchen. She paused. Something about the granite bench tops was different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but… wait! Those were cracks. There were cracks in her granite bench tops! She turned, eyes narrowing ominously.

“Who cracked my granite bench tops?”

Korra and Bolin stared at each other. For a moment, she thought they would try to stick together, but then Bolin took a deep breath and pointed at Korra.

“I am so sorry. I tried to stop her but –”

“What?” Korra shrieked. “Don’t try to put this on me!”

“But I thought we talked about this.” Bolin held his hands up in a vain bid to keep Korra from strangling him. “You can take the fall for it since Asami won’t kill you.”

“Korra. Bolin. Explain. Now.” Asami folded her hands over her chest and tapped one foot on the floor. “Now.”

X X X

Mako tilted his head to one side. “Say what?”

“Korra and I have to go grab a few slabs of granite tomorrow to make bench tops.” Bolin covered his face with his hands.

“And why aren’t you allowed to use bending to make these bench tops?” Mako asked. It seemed like the most sensible way to do it to him.

“So that we can learn the importance of looking after other people’s things,” Korra replied, looking very bit as dejected as Bolin.

Ah, it made sense now.

“You broke Asami’s bench tops, didn’t you?” Mako asked.

Korra and Bolin nodded.

“Hey, you’ll help us out, won’t you, bro? Maybe if you ask Asami to take it easy on us –”

“Oh, no. I am not going anywhere near Asami when she’s pissed off.” Mako shook his head and laughed. “You two did this to yourselves. Leave me out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Never – ever – break Asami’s stuff. Ever.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	22. Glasses

**Glasses**

Korra did not trip over a lot. 

Then again, it wasn’t every day that she saw Asami in reading glasses.

Asami. In. Reading. Glasses.

Truly, the Spirits had blessed her for all of the hard work she’d put in over the years.

“Are you all right?”

Korra was well aware of the fact that she was smiling like an idiot, but it was hard not to smile when Asami was looking down at her with her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Korra wasn’t sure if it was more adorable or sexy, so she decided to come up with a better word to describe a superb combination of the two. Her brilliant mind came up with adorexy.

“I’m fine.” Korra continued to smile like an idiot and scratched the back of her head. “So… um… when did you get those?”

“Those?” Asami asked. Korra pointed at her glasses. “Oh, you mean my glasses?”

“Yeah, those.” Korra’s idiotic smiling continued. Asami was so damn adorexy.

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of paperwork lately, especially since there are all these new deals and agreements to finalise. You’d be amazed by how much fine print there is. It’s absurd. My optometrist said I should try using reading glasses to reduce the strain on my eyes.” Asami frowned. “I… uh… they look okay, right?”

They looked more than okay, Korra thought. They looked adorexy.

“Yes!” Korra blushed as she realised that she’d yelled. “I mean you look fine. I mean you look great. I mean you look adorexy. I mean… yeah. Awesome. Whatever. I think I’ll shut up now.”

Asami laughed. “Adorexy? I don’t think that’s even a word, Korra. And do you have a thing for me in glasses?” She folded her arms under her chest and leaned down to really look over her glasses at Korra. “Do you?” 

Korra tried not to stare. She really did, but it was impossible. This was Asami, and she was wearing glasses. It was like the Spirits had delved deep into her mind and found a way to make Asami even more awesome. The only thing missing now was a bubble bath, a bottle of wine, and some candles. Oh, and Asami was wearing too many clothes.

“Korra, are you fantasising about us having sex again because I asked you a question and you still haven’t answered?” Asami smile was wickedly beautiful.

“Is there any answer I can give that doesn’t make me sound like a total weirdo?”

“No, but you’re lucky that I happen to find your weirdness quite charming. Now, do you have a thing for me in glasses?”

Korra made a face. “I might have a tiny thing for you in glasses.”

“Define tiny.”

“Well, if you think of the walls of Ba Sing Se as tiny then, yes, I have a tiny thing for you in glasses.”

Asami chuckled. Oh, Korra could listen to her chuckle all day. “Is that so?” She looked around for a moment. They were alone in her office, and the door was locked. A smirk crossed her lips. She pushed Korra back onto the floor and then straddled the other woman’s waist. Still smirking, she plucked her glasses off her face and put them on Korra. “Hmm… I guess I’ve got a thing for you in glasses too.”

“Uh… okay?”

Asami began to unbutton her blouse. “Leave those on, Korra. You really do look great with glasses on.”

X X X

“Since when have you worn glasses, Korra?” Tenzin asked.

The Avatar would have tripped over if Asami had reached out to steady her. “Uh, I only started wearing them just recently.”

“I thought your vision was fine. Were you injured on a mission?” Tenzin’s expression was one of fatherly concern. “It must be difficult to heal your own eyes. I can certainly arrange for a skilled healer to –”

“It’s okay!” Korra blurted, waving her hands around. “I mean… my eyes are fine. I’m just wearing these as a fashion statement.”

“A fashion statement?” Tenzin pursed his lips. Did young people these days wear glasses even when they didn’t have to? “Well, I suppose they do make you look more distinguished.”

“Yes,” Asami murmured, her voice soft enough that only Korra could hear her. “You could also say that they make you look more adorexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Dorky Korra is the best. And, hey, I like making up words. Seriously, I think both of them would look great in glasses. But who do you think would look better in glasses? I’d vote Asami.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	23. Evening The Odds

**Evening The Odds**

Korra was the Avatar, the master of all four elements, and a proud member of the Southern Water Tribe. She had a long and glorious history when it came to water fights, so how was she losing to Asami, of all people?

Oh, wait. That was right. Asami, that cheater, had designed some kind of… of… of water shooting weapon of doom to ensure her victory. Well, that was what Korra got for falling in love with an engineering genius.

“Come on out, Korra,” Asami taunted as she ambled down the corridor. “Are you really that afraid to lose?”

“I’m not afraid of anything!” Korra shouted before she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Damn it. She’d given her position away. Sure enough, hardly a moment had passed before Asami was right there shooting water at her with that bizarre weapon of hers. “That is so cheating, Asami!” She ducked under a jet of water and jabbed her finger at her girlfriend. “Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!”

“This is not cheating,” Asami replied as another spray of water forced Korra to duck for cover. In a majestic display of her speed and agility, the Avatar somehow managed to make it across the room and behind the couch without getting completely drenched. “It’s not my fault that you agree not to use your bending for this water fight, Ms Avatar.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” Korra shot back. “Maybe it’s because I was trying to do the right thing since, you know, you’re not a waterbender, and using my bending would be cheating. But, hey, what do I know? Apparently, not very much because I definitely wouldn’t have agreed to that if I’d known that you had invented some kind of water shooting thingy.”

“It’s called a water gun, Korra.”

“It’s called cheating!” Korra stuck her head up and was promptly greeted by a jet of water to the face. “Gah!” She ducked back behind the couch. “I assumed that we would be doing this with teacups or maybe a bucket or something, not with that… that…”

“Water gun, Korra. It’s called a water gun.”

“Whatever. It’s cheating.”

“Putting my engineering skills to work is not cheating,” Asami retorted. “And I’m actually planning on selling this as a toy. I think kids would have a lot of fun using these on each other, but I wanted to give it a bit of a test run first. Lucky you, Korra.”

“Yeah, lucky me.” Korra hated to admit it, but Asami was right. Kids would go absolutely nuts over water guns. “But if you were going to test it, couldn’t you have given me one?”

“Nope. You might actually have stood a chance that way. You know me, Korra. I play to win.” Asami chuckled. “So come out and accept your defeat.”

“Never!”

Korra jumped over the couch. If she was going to lose, she might as well go out swinging. As Asami pelted her with water, she tackled the other woman to the floor. There was a brief scuffle before Korra emerged on top of Asami. She smirked and pointed the water gun at Asami. 

“Take this!” Korra pulled the trigger, which was something she’d seen Asami do, but no water came out. “Huh?”

“It’s out of water.” Asami bucked her hips, and she was suddenly the one on top of Korra. Her lips curled, and she pulled another, much smaller, water gun out of her pocket. “But this one isn’t.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “Wait… Asami… gah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Korra made the mistake of assuming that Asami would play fair. She won’t make that mistake again!
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	24. King of the Rock

**King of the Rock**

Asami bit back a laugh as Korra bounded up onto the rock in the middle of the hot spring.

“Behold!” Korra cried. “I am king of the rock!”

“Wouldn’t queen of the rock be more accurate?” Asami asked.

“Silence, commoner. I am king of the rock.”

Asami smirked. “Yes, well, Your Majesty… you don’t exactly have a very big rock.” It was true. The rock only barely managed to poke out of the water. As rocks went it was far from impressive.

“Ah, but have you forgotten what else I am? I am the Avatar, master of all four elements. Making a bigger rock is no problem for me.” Korra gestured, and a pillar of rock lifted the original rock high into the air, Korra striking a suitably impressive pose. Well, it would have been impressive if she weren’t completely naked.

“Korra.” Asami giggled. “You might want to get down from there. I know you’re proud of your rock and everything, but you’re not wearing any clothes, and that rock is now higher than the fence around this hot spring.”

“Ah!” Korra dove off the rock and into the water. “Asami! Why didn’t you say something before I did that?”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure that you’d do something like that. I mean what kind of person would forget that they’re naked?”

Korra’s eye twitched. “A person who was planning on enjoying a quiet night in the hot spring with her girlfriend.”

“After declaring herself king of the rock?”

“Yes, after declaring herself king of the rock.” Korra’s cheeks flushed. “Gah! I really hope that no one saw me.”

“Relax.” Asami tugged Korra into her arms. “One of the benefits of being wealthy is being able to rent out the entire hot springs for one night.”

“Huh?” Korra’s eye twitched. “What?”

Asami chuckled. “I probably should have told you earlier, but I made sure that we’re all alone in the hot springs tonight.”

“You mean…”

“Yes.” Asami pressed herself against Korra, drawing a shiver out of the other woman despite the heat of the water. “We can be as noisy as we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> All hail the King of the Rock! But, yeah, Asami always plans ahead.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	25. Korra Plays Pokemon

**Korra Plays Pokemon  
** _  
Note these are set in an AU in which Pokemon exists in the Avatar world.  
_  
X X X  
 **  
Korra, Pokemon Master  
**  
“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Korra nodded sagely. “If I use my airbending to help me fly, I can totally hit all of the pokestops between Air Temple Island and your office, Asami. That’s… that’s like twenty pokestops or something. Heck, your office building is a pokestop.”

“Korra… I’m not sure that the Avatar is supposed to be using their god-like powers to play Pokemon Go.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Pokemon Go is so fun…” Korra trailed of and glanced at her phone.

“Korra… are you playing Pokemon Go right now?” Asami frowned.

“Uh… maybe…” Korra made a face. “But if you’re going to yell at me, could you at least wait until after I’ve caught the dratini in your office?” She held up her phone, so Asami could see. “Look – it’s right there on your desk. Isn’t it cute?”

Asami bit her lip and then reached for her phone. “Damn it… it better not run away. I don’t have a dratini yet.” She caught Korra’s expression of surprise. “Don’t give me that look, Korra. You have no idea how boring some of my meetings are.”

X X X  
 **  
Korra vs Bolin: Pokemon Battle!  
**  
“Take this!” Bolin shouted as he swung his arms in a broad arc. “Rock Slide!”

Korra dodged the torrent of rock and gestured sharply with both hands. “Hah! Everyone knows that rock and ground types are weak against water. Hydro Pump!”

A deluge of water rushed toward Bolin. The earthbender hastily threw up a wall of rock and then scrambled on top of it.

“Hah!” Bolin jabbed one finger at Korra. “Rock and ground might be weak against water, but you can handle that disadvantage if you’re a higher level than your opponent.”

“What?” Korra put her hands on her hips. “I’m the Avatar! I’m the highest level there is!” She huffed. “But even if you can deal with water, let’s see how you deal with some steel attacks! Hah!”

X X X

Mako and Asami stared at each other.

“They’re idiots,” Mako muttered. “Are they pretending to be pokemon?”

“I think so.” Asami nodded slowly. “Has Bolin be playing Pokemon Go all the time too?”

“Yep.” Mako sighed as Korra and Bolin continued to scream pokemon attacks at each other while using their bending. “He even tried to get me to dress up as a pikachu since, apparently, my lightning would make me perfect for that. Do I look like a yellow mouse thing to you?”

“Not really.” Asami covered her face with one hand as Korra screamed ‘Fire Blast!’ while trying to blow apart one of the walls of rock that Bolin had made. “Although Korra has started referring to me as Professor Sato and trying to get me to dress in a lab coat.”

“Well…” Mako said. “At least Opal hasn’t gone completely crazy.”

“Are you sure about that?” Asami asked as Opal swooped in.

“Hah!” Opal yelled. “Take this! Aerial Ace!”

“Hey!” Korra shouted. “You can’t do that! Battles are supposed to be one on one.” When Opal continued to attack, Korra waved at Mako. “Get over here, Mako! Everyone knows flying types are weak against electric types!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I couldn’t resist doing something like this, and I didn’t know where else to put it. Come on, you know Korra would just love something like Pokemon Go. Korra might also be on to something. Professor Sato? Why not?
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	26. One Out Of Ten

**One Out Of Ten**

Asami relaxed against Korra.

“So…” Korra grinned. “How would you rate my performance?”

Asami wiped some sweat off her brow – Korra had been wonderfully thorough – and grinned back. “Oh, I don’t know. I’d give it a one.”

“A one?” Korra gaped. “Are kidding? Unless I’m mistaken, you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs less than five minutes ago.”

“I was.” Asami smirked. “But I’m still only giving you a one. Repeat the performance, and I’ll bump that up to a two. Who knows, you might even be able to get to three.”

“Three? You think I’m going to stop at three?” Korra put on her cockiest smile and rolled on top of Asami. “I’m going to get a damn ten and then some.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Korra leaned forward until her lips were just shy of touching Asami’s. “You have no idea how serious I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> It’s been a while. I need to update this more. And, yeah, Korra’s going for that ten.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	27. Unexpected Bond

**Unexpected Bond**   
_  
One of the more peculiar aspects of being a bender was what happened when a bender met their soulmate. When that happened, the two individuals would end up sharing their bending with each other. This, of course, was not always helpful. Two non-benders would hardly notice a thing since neither of them could bend. Likewise, two firebenders wouldn’t notice much of a difference either._

_The people who generally benefited from this the most were benders whose soulmate was a non-bender and benders of different kinds. In the case of the former, a non-bender would most definitely notice a difference, and in the case of the latter, an earthbender suddenly being able to manipulate fire would definitely notice too._

_As for the Avatar… well, there was no way their soulmate would miss that.  
_  
X X X

Korra had been so certain that Mako was the one. However, being the Avatar made things quite tricky. After all, she could already bend fire. But as several months passed with no sign of Mako suddenly being able to bend earth, water, or air, she was forced to admit that maybe he wasn’t the one.

And then she met Asami.

Well, it was more like Asami ran her over, but after putting up with Councilman Tarrlok for months, she was just glad to have an excuse to skip another meeting with him. There was something very off-putting about him although she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. The fact that Tenzin didn’t trust him only added to her wariness. Tenzin could be a bit stuffy, but there weren’t many people that he actually disliked, and Tarrlok was one of them.

An invitation to dinner to make up for the whole running over her thing turned into regular meetings. Asami was the heiress to one of the largest, most powerful corporations in the world, and she knew how to work the system as well as anyone. More importantly, she didn’t seem to mind teaching Korra how all of this politics stuff worked, and all she seemed to want in return was someone who treated her like a regular person.

Korra could do that. Heck, she didn’t know how else to treat people.

Before Korra knew it, she was spending more time with Asami than with anyone else. She even started reading books about mechanics and engineering because they were what interested Asami the most. Alas, she didn’t get very far, but rather than be disappointed, Asami had simply grinned and offered to give Korra a few hands on lessons since she’d already realised that Korra learned better by doing something rather than by simply studying it.

And then everything changed.

X X X

Asami wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. Her father – her own father – was in league with Amon. How much of the encouragement he’d given her to become friends with Korra was simply so he could report back to Amon? Her gut clenched. How many times had Korra been attacked and almost killed because of information that she’d unknowingly passed on to her father?

She wanted to throw up.

But more than that she wanted to hit something.

“Asami…” Korra murmured.

“Just go away,” Asami muttered. 

“Please…”

“Just go away!” Asami shoved one hand in the general direction of the Avatar… and a chunk of rock hurled itself at Korra.

Korra batted the projectile aside out of pure instinct. “Asami –”

Normally, Asami would have listened. But she was in no mood to talk. She’d just found out that her father had been lying to her for… for who knew how long. All she wanted was to be left alone.

“I said… go away!” A cloud of flame rippled outward.

Again, Korra diverted the attack, but this time Asami couldn’t ignore what had just happened. She’d just thrown a rock and some fire at Korra.

“What?” Asami whispered. “What’s happening?”

Korra stepped forward. “You just used earthbending and firebending.”

“I’m not a bender,” Asami murmured. “But the only way a non-bender can use bending is… is if their soulmate is a bender and… the only one who can bend more than one element…”

“Is me.” Korra’s eyes widened. “Do you know what that means?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Heh. Obligatory soulmate AU. What do you guys think? This setting could definitely lead to some amusing situations like an airborne lavabender (i.e., Bolin). 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	28. Skipping Stones

**Skipping Stones**

Asami took a deep breath and savoured the crisp sea breeze. There was nothing quite like a walk along the beach with the woman she loved after a nice, relaxing breakfast. They would probably go swimming later. After all, Korra loved the water, and Asami was certainly not averse to seeing her girlfriend in more revealing attire.

And speaking of her girlfriend…

Korra was currently poking and prodding at everything since, apparently, the beach here was quite different from the ones she’d grown up with in the South Pole. It was adorable. The first time that a crab had scurried out of its burrow to investigate all of the movement, Korra had grabbed Asami’s arm and pointed at the crab like it was the most incredible thing she’d ever seen.

“Hey, Asami, do you know how to skip stones across water?” Korra asked, turning her attention from a coconut she’d found on the beach to some smooth, flat stones amidst the sand.

“I do, but it’s been a while.” Asami’s brows furrowed. Her father had taught her how to skip stones across water. Thinking of him… well… it still hurt. “My father taught me.”

“Oh.” Korra winced. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Asami smiled. “How about we skip some, just the two of us?”

Korra grinned. “Sure, but get ready to lose, Asami.”

“I don’t think I have to worry about that.”

It turned out that Korra was actually quite good at skipping stones. Her first attempt only skipped across the water four times, but her subsequent attempts allowed her able to push that number up to a very impressive eleven.

“Heh.” Korra handed Asami a stone. “I didn’t have a lot of hobbies apart from training when I was a kid, but I always loved to skip stones.”

“I can tell.” Asami’s eyes narrowed. If she remembered right… she threw the stone. It skipped across the water twelve times.

Korra gaped. “Are you serious? Seriously? Seriously?” She squared her shoulders. “Oh, it’s on now, Asami.”

Asami chuckled. “Bring it, Avatar.”

A brief competition turned into an epic, hour-long battle for stone-skipping supremacy. Asami was certain that her latest attempt, a twenty-skip monster of a throw would see her crowned the Ultimate Champion of the Universe (Korra had come up with that title for the winner), but Korra had other ideas.

Asami could only stare in absolute awe as Korra’s stone skipped across the water dozens of times, covering hundreds yards. However, that awe rapidly evaporated as she took note of the subtle gestures Korra was making.

“Korra, are you using your bending to make your stone skip better?”

Korra froze. The stone dropped beneath the surface of the water. “No.”

Asami took a step forward. “Really?”

“Uh…” Korra opened her mouth and then closed it before running into the water. 

“What are you doing?” Asami shouted.

“Escaping,” Korra shot back. “There’s no way you’ll be able to catch me when I’m in the water.”

“Is that a challenge?” Asami considered her clothing. It wasn’t ideal for swimming, but it wasn’t that bad either. She ran into the water after Korra. What was a trip to the beach without a bit of silliness and fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Because Korra and Asami are dorks – and I’m terrible at stone skipping. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	29. Snow

**Snow**

Korra was not happy.

For weeks now, Asami had talked about how much she was looking forward to a snowy Christmas. Apparently, her mother had absolutely loved snow, and some of Asami’s fondest memories were of playing in the snow with her parents.

Unfortunately, a bout of unseasonably warm weather had dashed any hope of a snowy Christmas. Asami hadn’t said anything, but Korra could tell how disappointed she was. Asami had never been one to slouch, but she had most definitely slouched when the weather forecast had come in, and she’d slouched even more when she’d looked out the window to find the sun blazing away above them without a single snowflake in sight.

Well, Korra refused to accept the situation. Asami was her girlfriend, and if her girlfriend wanted a snowy Christmas, then she was going to get one!

X X X

Asami was looking for Korra. The other woman had disappeared shortly after breakfast, which was not doing Asami’s mood any favours. Not having any snow on Christmas was bad enough, but not having Korra around was far worse. 

However, a quick glance through one of the windows had her rushing over to get a better look. Somehow, impossibly, clouds had begun to gather in the sky. Within minutes, the temperature had dropped remarkably, and it had begun to snow.

Her eyes widened.

Snow? It was snowing after it had been so hot? There was no way this was a coincidence. As quickly as she could, she ran up to the roof of their apartment. Sure enough, Korra was there, her eyes blazing with light, power rolling off her like thunder through a storm-broken sky. Slowly, Korra turned to face her, and the might of the Avatar state faded away.

“Korra…” Asami whispered.

Korra grinned. “Merry Christmas, Asami.”

Asami blinked back tears. She could try to handle this in a mature, elegant way or… never mind! She took several steps forward and then hurled herself at Korra. The two of them tumbled to the ground, and Asami yanked Korra into a long, passionate kiss before finally pulling away.

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami reached up to brush some snow out of Korra’s hair. “And Merry Christmas to you too.”

Korra grinned again. “Do I get a kiss like that if I make it snow every Christmas?”

Asami smirked. “Oh, you’ll get more than a kiss, but first…” She reached over and grabbed a handful of snow before dumping it on Korra’s face. “Snowball fight!” And then she was running across the rooftop.

Korra blinked and scrubbed the snow off her face. “Oh, you did not just – gah!” Another snowball hit her in the face. “Okay. If that’s how you want it, it’s on, Asami. You think you can take the Avatar in a snowball fight? Allow me to show you the error of your – gah!”

Asami lowered her hand as another snowball hit Korra in the face. “Less talking and more fighting, Korra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope you all have a wonderful New Year as well! 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	30. Cosplay

**Cosplay**

Korra was not happy, and she wasn’t shy about letting Asami know it. Unfortunately for Korra, Asami had developed a reasonable amount of resistance to her pouting – probably because she’d shamelessly abused her pouting powers after she’d first discovered them. 

“Come on, Korra,” Asami said. “Just give it a try. It won’t be that bad. Trust me.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Korra countered. If pouting wouldn’t work, she’d just have to try glaring. Alas, despite being the mighty Avatar and master of all four elements, Korra’s glare had absolutely no effect on Asami. “You’re not the one who has to cosplay as a squirtle.” She huffed. “I mean, seriously, why do I have to dress up as a squirtle?”

Asami smiled, and Korra tried not to grin like an idiot. Damn it. Asami’s smile was way too effective. It was like… like… like some kind of secret weapon. “Because the children at the hospital love pokemon, and I can’t waterbend. You, however, can waterbend.” She kissed Korra’s cheek. “Plus, I think you’d make an adorable squirtle.”

Korra sighed. Why did Asami have to be so persuasive? “Why do I get the feeling that you’ve already got a costume prepared for me?”

Asami chuckled. “Maybe because I knew you’d say yes, you big softie.” 

“I guess.” Korra drew herself up to her full height and did her best to take on the regal, authoritative demeanour of the most powerful bender in the world. If the snickers coming from Asami were any sign, she failed miserably. Oh, it was great having a girlfriend who just treated her like a normal person, but would it hurt Asami to maybe be in awe of her awesomeness a bit more often? “But this is the only time I’ll be cosplaying as a pokemon.”

Asami gave Korra a thoughtful look. “I don’t know about that. You are the Avatar, the master of all four elements, so there are quite a few different pokemon you could cosplay as to cheer up the kids down at the hospital. I think you’d make a pretty great charizard. If you combined your airbending with your firebending, you could even fly around while breathing fire. And don’t even get me started on all the ground or rock pokemon you could dress up as.”

“Can’t you get Mako to be a charizard instead of me?” Korra whined. If pouting and glaring didn’t work, maybe whining would. 

“Can you really imagine Mako dressing up as a charizard?” Asami asked. “Can you?”

Korra managed to keep from laughing for about three seconds. “Fine,” she said once she’d calmed down. “I guess you have a point. But Bolin could definitely pull off being a sandshrew or something.”

“I’ve already asked him, actually,” Asami said. “And he agreed.”

“Well, at least I won’t be alone in my suffering.” Korra gave Asami a suspicious look. “Are you sure you aren’t doing this just because you want to see me dress up as a pokemon? You might think you’re sneaky, but don’t think I’ve missed you playing pokemon in your office.”

Asami laughed. “You got me there, Korra, but this is mostly for the children.” Her brows furrowed. “Wait… can you bend lightning?”

“Sort of. I’m learning, but I could definitely use more work on it.”

“Great. Then you can dress up as a pikachu later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> That’s right, Korra, do it for the children! But, yeah, if it would cheer up some children at a hospital, Korra would totally dress up as a pokemon for a couple of hours. Incidentally, I get the feeling that if Korra and Asami played pokemon, Korra would be the one keeping pokemon for sentimental reasons whereas Asami would be crafting a super team of perfectly optimised pokemon to wreck people with. But, hey, they’re weird like that.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
